Vicorie
by SarahTaylorArchieBeer
Summary: my first fanfiction please review!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the book.

Teddy sat in Aurora training bored of doing theory and feeling so nervous about meeting Victorie after work. He started thinking about her and about and trying to remember when he fell in love.

The first memory Teddy had of Victorie was the day she was born he was 2. He was waiting with Molly Weasley, bored out of his mind which showed as he tried to make new hair colours but so far was stuck with either brown or turquoise. Then I remember an excited blonde French lady who is fleur's sister screaming loudly "IT'S A GIRL!!!!" That's when most of the Weasley family started cheering and jumping. Eventually they started to hand the baby in the light blue blanket when it came to me and I saw bright blue eyes and a small smile.

She was 5 and he was 7 she and her cousin Molly were playing near the maple tree across the garden of shell cottage. As he ran over he asked Victorie if he could play of course Molly answered with "no you are yucky and smelly and besides you would fall over and wreak everything!" he would fall over and that was a fact( his mum had given him the trait of clumsiness)"Molly Teddy is not yucky or smelly and if he doesn't play neither will I" Victorie protested. "fine but I don't like it and if he stuffs up it's your fault and I will never forgive you!"molly said looking annoyed. "so what are we playing?"he asked "Dolls" after five minutes he wished he stayed inside every time he would say something wrong molly would shout at him and Victorie looked too scared to not do what molly said or maybe she was too nice "let's play a different game" Teddy suggested. "Like Hide and seek, or we could go to the river and find some frogs, or I could climb the maple tree" "were playing dolls" molly snapped "what do you think Vicorie" "it's Victorie and she wants' to play dolls right?""Well Molly we always play dolls and maybe we could go to the river, and I like Vicorie" Victorie said quietly "well if that's how it's going to be you have fun at the lake I'll see you later I'm going to ask your mum to take me home. Bye VicTorie and you" she said rudely as she stomped towards the house."SORRY MOLLY" she called "so Vicorie coming to catch frogs with me?"he asked quietly "sure sounds like fun she" she said with the largest smile he had ever seen. They were at the lake and he had been diving for frogs "you sure you don't want to come and help?" "if I get this dress wet my mum will kill me. Look theirs one right on the rock. Why don't you creep up on it?" he tried to be quite (though he wasn't succeeding) "AARGGGHHH" he screamed "I got it, I got it" he sung. "what should I name it?" "Kermit like that frog on Muppets" "Muppets?"He looked puzzled "the tv show aunt her, her , Her-my-oh-knee showed me." She said "Ohhhh hermoninny she shows me cool shows too" he said. "Kermit you and me best friends forever. That is if you want to be my best friend?"he sad "me you and Kermit best friends forever".

He was 9 and she was 7. He was wondering around shell cottage looking for her. "Vicorie, Vicorie where are you. I'm sure your mum said you were here." He said loudly every word he said echoed. "Everyone's outside you don't need to hide." He said as he walked into her room. Her room was painted light blue like the colour of her eyes. "Vicorie" he said one more time."Teddy in here quickly and don't let anyone see you." She whispered loudly. He climbed into her large wardrobe. "Vic what are you doing." "I'm hiding from molly, Lucy and Dominique." "Why" "because molly said I'm a boy who is just in a girl's body and that I can never be a girl or her friend because I hang around you and James, Fred, Louis and Albus. Instead of Lucy, Dom, Lilly, Rose and her. But mostly you" she said "vic are you crying "he said wiping her eyes "you are a girl and your prettier than she could ever be but your more awesome then anyone I know and I basically live with Harry Potter!. So why care about what she says. She doesn't deserve your friendship. Now come on lets go out and show her how okay you are" he said and with that they went outside and climbed the maple tree.

She was 9 and he was 11. They were at steamy platform 9 and 3 quarters. "Teddy please don't leave I'm going to be so bored with no one but Louis and Dom to hang out with. I'm going to miss you so much!!!!"she said tearing up. "It's okay Vic I'll write to you every day and it will be Christmas before you know it. And you're going to have such fun in Paris. Oh Vic don't cry" he begged. "how do I know you won't forget me" "here" he then changed part of his hair to the same blonde as hers. "I won't take it off in till Christmas. Kermit and I will both miss you" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "fine I'll let you go because when you leave and I'm still in Hogwarts your gonna miss me like hell"she said with a devilish smile. "ok, you're going to be late, everyone give teddy a hug." As soon as Ginny said that 3 potters and 1 Weasley had tackled him to the floor. Once everyone got off him he was on the train and gone for 4 hole months.


End file.
